


Descendants: School Codes

by Descendant_Brent



Series: Descendants Midquels [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descendant_Brent/pseuds/Descendant_Brent
Summary: The teens get detention after the events of the last installment, while a new villain emerges.





	1. Chapter 1

Our heroes are sitting in the headmaster's office at Auradon Prep. "I can't believe all of you have done this!" Fairy Godmother says sharply. "You went into the woods with all those wild animals! You will all be serving detention this Saturday." She says flatly.  
"What about Brent and Gwyn?" asks Mal.  
"We can't find them." FGM answers.

* * *

Brent and Gwyn are boarding a steamboat as a crewman yells "All aboard for the Congo River!"  
"I can't wait to meet your parents". Gwyn says.

* * *

  
"Well Mal shouldn't be punished, she didn't choose to be kidnapped," Ben says.  
"Yah." The others chime in.  
"Alright, Mal you are free to go." FGM concedes. "Remember no magic or cell phones allowed in detention."

* * *

  
Saturday morning in front of the school Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos walk up to the front door. Three cars come to a stop in the driveway. Ben says goodbye to Cogsworth. Cogsworth says "Next time remember to handle things better, you will never be a good king if you make hasty decisions." Ben closes the door nodding.  
Jane says to her mother "I can't believe this whole thing. I mean it's absurd, detention, and on Saturday!"  
FGM replies "I can't play favourites, now run along and don't let the others be bad influences."  
In Doug's Vehicle Dopey says "Is this the first or the last time we do this?"  
"Last…" Doug says looking dejected.  
"Well get in there and use your time to your advantage." Dopey instructs.  
"We're not supposed to study, we just have to sit there and do nothing..." Doug says.  
Dopey raises his voice "Well mister you figure out a way to study."  
The cars drive away as the teens meet. "What are you doing here?" Evie asks Mal.  
"I wanted to thank you guys for saving me," Mal says. "I guess I'll go to the mall for a while."  
"I'll meet you there later," Evie says with a sad smile. Mal nods.  
Mal and Ben hug as a limousine pulls up; a woman steps out with a short black haircut and a black dress. She says "The palace told me I could reach you here. I have a meeting scheduled." She says looking intently at Ben.  
Ben awkwardly replies "Ah… I have to go to detention. Perhaps Mal could listen and I'll get back to you." Mal shoots Ben a glare. "I'll try and sneak out to meet you." He whispers to her.  
Everyone enters the school. Mal and the woman sit down in the computer room while the others go to the library. Mr. Deley the crotchety chemistry teacher walks past the computer room and looks fondly at the woman in the black dress. He continues into the library.  
Ben, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Doug, and Jane take their seats in the rows of desks. "Well, well, here we are! I want to congratulate you all for being on time." Deley says in a stern voice.  
Jane raises her hand. "Excuse me, sir? I think there's been a mistake. I know its detention, but… um…I don't, I don't belong in here…" she says softly.  
Deley ignores her and continues "It is now seven-oh-six. You have exactly eight hours fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here, to ponder the error of your ways. You may not talk or move from your seats." Jay puts his feet on the desk causing his chair to squeak. "And you…" Deley says pointing at Jay. "will not sleep. Your assignment is to write an essay, no less than a thousand words. Telling me who you think you are?"  
"Is this a test?" Jay asks. Deley passes out sheets of paper.  
He says, "Maybe you'll learn something, maybe you'll decide whether or not you'll return."  
"I'd like to answer that now," Doug says standing slowly. "That'd be a no. A no from me…"  
"Sit down!" Deley orders.  
Doug sadly slumps down saying "Yes sir."  
Deley continues "My office is right across the hall." he points with narrowed eyes and furrowed brows. "Any noise or monkey business is ill-advised, any questions?"  
"I got a question; does Elton John know you raid his wardrobe?" Jay says grinning.  
"I'll give you the answer next Saturday. Doesn't mess with the bull cause you'll get the horns." Deley says before turning and leaving.

* * *

The woman introduces herself to Mal. "Hello my name is Quorra, I represent ENCOM." She begins a holographic business presentation. "We have developed a computer system capable of storing human beings. We have already implemented systems in South America," a photo of Quorra and Emperor Kuzco appears. Quorra has an emotionless expression while Kuzco is trying to kiss her. "and Asia." She says as a photo of Quorra and Mulan shaking hands appears. Mulan is in uniform as the Head of China's National Security.  
"How is that possible?" Mal asks.  
"This laptop is actually a quantum computer." Quorra answers. "With this digitizing laser, a person can change into a form that can enter computer systems. The Genome is quite complex, so we also utilize the storage capacity of human cells themselves. The computer mostly contains and processes the subjects. I was hoping to get the King to allow the transfer of prisoners from the Isle of the Lost to this computer system. The advantages are considerably higher, for instance, a higher level of security is maintained and without the need for magic. I understand there was a recent incident with an escaped convict."  
"Mim," Mal says under her breath.

* * *

Jay mumbles "We wouldn't be here if Ben hadn't chased Mal into the woods."  
"What are you talking about?" Ben says annoyed.  
"Take a hint buddy; she'd rather be lost in the woods or in the arms of that feral boy than be with you," Jay says.  
"You chose to go after her too." Ben retorts.  
"It wasn't a command from the king?" Jay says sarcastically.  
"I'm the reason you attend this school remember?" Ben says getting exasperated.  
"You only did that so Mal could be at the same school as you, which is weird by the way," Jay says.  
"Can you both keep your voices down?" Jane says sheepishly eyeing the door.  
"Yah just shut up!" Ben says angrily to Jay.  
"Oh, I'll just do whatever the wealthy politician says," Jay says mockingly.  
"No Talking!" Deley shouts from across the hall.  
"Prince!" Jay half-whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

Quorra continues "I'm developing several changes to control subject's aggression and behaviour. The program would allow us to control memories and correct psychological damage…"  
"Excuse me!" Mal interrupts. "This is absolutely crazy! I have friends and family on that island." Mal leaps to her feet and begins dialling her phone and pacing angrily. Quorra frowns and starts typing on her computer. Mal shouts "What gives you the right to control hundreds of people's minds, how do you decide what's right and wrong, I'm calling the police these people need to be released and…"  
A white flash of light from the computer hits Mal. Her body pixelates and disappears.  
"What was?" Mal asks looking around. The school looks very different. It's dark and quiet until flashes of light stream through the window and Mal hears strange noises outside. She cautiously steps down the hall and outside. Instead of trees and nature, she finds herself in a city full of buildings. Towers and walls extend high above her, all with crenellations like a castle. The buildings are smooth and black, but every shape has a colourful neon trim.  
A shape appears in the sky. It emerges from behind a tower slowly descending like a bird of prey. It looks like a black cursive G or perhaps the letter D but turned ninety degrees. It has bright orange lights on its edges. It lands directly in front of Mal. People clad in strange armour immediately appear as if from nowhere and surround Mal forcing her onto this ship. Mal tries to cast a time stop spell, nothing happens. She tries an energy blast. Her magic doesn't work here.  
The strangers say in a monotone "Program. You will be processed and taken to the game grid." She is restrained as the flying alphabet fridge magnet rises into the sky.

* * *

Jay walks around the library shuffling books and tossing some on the floor. "Stop it. You're messing up the Deley Decimal system." Doug says.  
"You'd better not get me in trouble," Jane adds.  
"Keep your glass shoes on." Jay fires back.  
Ben turns to Jay and says, "I'd say don't steal anything, but reading a book would be a new experience for you."  
"Said the captain of the tourney team," Jay responds.  
"We don't have to fight," Carlos says.  
"Don't you have a dog to make out with?" Jay says.  
"Jay stop it now," Evie says demandingly.  
"Hey Evie, aren't you like Snow white's step-sister?" Jay asks. "Who was your mom again?" Jay asks pointing to Doug. "You could be cousins for all we know."  
Ben stands up and angrily steps toward Jay. "You wanna start something?" Jay taunts.  
"I will drop you right here." Ben threatens.  
"Go get the rest of the team," Jay says.  
"It'll take two seconds," Ben says.  
"Why don't you go beast mode?" Jay mocks.  
Deley's footsteps approach. Ben quickly sits down. "Why are you out of your seat?" Deley asks.  
Jay responds with "Eat my shorts."  
"You just bought yourself another Saturday," Deley says. Jay stares at him for a few moments but sits down.

* * *

 A floating platform carries Mal upward. She is wearing her own set of black armour. It has lines of purple and green energy slowly flowing through its circuit board like designs. She is brought to a rounded glass room. It hangs in the air on nothing. The door closes behind her. Standing at the opposite end of the room is a tall man. He is dressed in a long purple robe. He has large pointy shoulder pads, a red and black cape, a Z on his chest, horns on his head, and a ridiculous yellow smile on his face. But what really grabs Mal's attention is the large gun in his right hand. It has three barrels, a power dial, and a tube connected to his back.  
"Another Space Ranger, bring me Buzz Lightyear already." He says in a deep black man's voice.  
"Begin," Says a computer voice.  
Immediately her opponent fires his gun, Mal rolls to one side as energy orbs whiz past her face. He fired three shots before Mal realized what was going on. The shots ricochet off the glass and bounce around the room. The orbs make a distinctive 'Ping' and 'Pong' noise when they strike the walls.  
Outside in the arena, Mal sees other glass rooms. Other people are fighting, catching and throwing colourful disks at one another. Over her shoulder, she sees her own disk and snatches it off her back.  
She throws her disk at her enemy. He shoots it out of the air sending it bouncing wildly towards Mal. Mal clumsily catches the disk. The plasma balls fade. The Man launches himself forward as if on wheels. He travels without moving his feet, like the nun from Blues Brothers. Mal throws her disk again straight at him. He shoots at the same time. The orb goes to the ceiling while the disk smashes right through the floor leaving a hole. The man has no time to react as he falls through the hole a millisecond later. He screams "Nooooo…" as he falls. A musical tone is heard signifying the end of the game.


	3. Chapter 3

Mal is lowered from the room to the lower level of this stadium. She stands in the center of a large racetrack. A small podium rises in front of her and dispenses a baton. Mal cautiously takes it and the podium retracts back into the floor. A tourney fields distance away a man and woman arise from the floor on an elevator.  
"I am Yzma!" declares the small old lady.  
"And I'm Kronk." the muscular man says. They each hold out their batons.  
"Is this where we sword fight?" Mal asks taking her baton in both hands like a sword. "Two against one doesn't seem fair," Mal says.  
The pair leans forward holding their batons out as energy envelops them. The light solidifies around them forming vehicles. Yzma rides a large motorcycle to Mal's right while Kronk holds tightly to the attached sidecar. Mal imitates them as a purple motorcycle takes shape around her. Mal begins driving slowly. Each motorcycle begins leaving a laser wall behind them. Daft Punk music begins playing.  
Yzma lets out a villainess cackle. "Have you ever done this before?" she asks cheerfully.  
"I've ridden doubles on my boyfriend's moped a couple of time," Mal says sheepishly.  
Yzma laughs even harder. "I think that's sweet," Kronk says softly.  
Yzma pulls up and follows side by side with Mal. They twist left, then right, left and right. Yzma leans down lower and lower, picking up more and more speed. Mal bravely accelerates to keep up. She is never quite as fast as Yzma. Yzma puts more and more pressure on Mal. A jump rises from the floor causing Mal to launch into the air and accidentally leap over Yzma's trail. Yzma catches up as the three head for a pair of long tunnels.  
Kronk's sidecar detaches and he wheels away in a circular arch, his wheels make a cartoonish squeaking noise as he does. Mal and Yzma each enter a tunnel. Kronk travels towards what looks like two railway switches. Between them is a sign reading "PNP 001 and PNP 002 transistor base current."  
Yzma yells "Pull the lever, Kronk!"  
He pulls the left lever and a laser wall materializes in front of Yzma. "That's the wrong lever Kronk!" she says before hitting the wall and derezzing.  
Kronk hunches forward grimacing. He whispers "Sorry." and tiptoes away. The same musical tone pays. The crowd goes wild… all four of them clap halfheartedly. Roger Ebert slowly stands, turns and leaves the stadium. At the front desk, he asks for his money back.

* * *

 Back in the library, everyone is eating lunch. "What are we having?" Jay says sitting down beside Doug.  
"Uh, it's your standard regular lunch I guess…" he answers.  
"Milk?" Jay asks holding a thermos.  
"Soup," Doug says. Jay pulls a juice box from the paper bag.  
"That's apple juice," Doug says.  
"I can read," Jay says grumpily. "PB and J with the crusts cut off. Well, Doug, this is a very nutritious lunch. All the food groups are represented. Did your dad marry Mrs. Pots?" Jay asks. Carlos and Jane smile and look at each other.  
"Here's my impression of life at big Doug's house," Jay announces standing up.  
"Son?" Jay says in a deep voice.  
"Yeah, dad?" He says in a childlike one.  
"How's your day pal?"  
"Great dad, how's yours?"  
"Super, say son want to go work in the mine this weekend?"  
"Great dad but, I've got homework to do."  
"That's alright son, you can do it on the way."  
"Gee!" he says in his childish voice.  
He begins marching around the room swinging his arms. He sings in his low voice. "Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho!"  
"What about your family?" Ben asks.  
"Oh, that's easy. You stupid, worthless, no good, freeloading, big mouth, rude, dumb, jerk!" Jay says imitating his father.  
"But dad…" He says softly.  
"Be quiet! Get out there and steal more!" he says in his father's voice. "You'll never amount to anything unless you start pulling your weight and start acting like a real thief."  
"Is that for real?" Jane asks. Carlos puts his hand on Jay's shoulder and they both look down sadly. The room is quiet for a while.

* * *

Mal is now standing in a smaller rectangular space. A computer voice begins speaking "You will now face off against Morgana, Ursula's evil sister in a Tourney game consisting ovvv…" the voice fades and turns off before it finishes. A panel in the wall retracts and opens. Light spills in and a man's silhouette appears in the door.  
He steps forward and says, "Just in time, that is the worst level in the game." Mal walks up to him. He looks like Ben a little, handsome, with golden hair.  
"Aren't you a little short for a Stormtrooper?" she asks.  
"My name's Sam Flynn, I'm here to rescue you." He replies.  
"You're who?" she asks walking with him out the door. She sees a group of guards lying on the floor. Several people stand over them holding rifles and energy disks. There is a normal looking woman holding a light disk. Along with her is a little girl in a green sweater with candy in her hair, a burly homeless looking man with wild hair, no shoes and a half-buttoned pair of overalls, an angry looking woman with short blonde hair, wearing battle armour, and holding a very large gun and a tiny fellow in an ice cream man's uniform. Well, he is holding a hammer, so he could be a carpenter.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam continues "I was the CEO of ENCOM before Quorra trapped me in here. This is my friend Cat. These other people's names are Felix, Ralph, Vanellope and Sergeant Calhoun. They are video game characters. You see I created this world as a virtual reality console to play video games. I spent a lot of time here and neglected my company. Quorra trapped me in here one day and started imprisoning more people."  
"Is she insane?" Mal asks.  
Sam shakes his head. He explains "She doesn't fully understand humans, she isn't one you see. She is an ISO. She was a living program in a computer that wanted to live in the real world. I brought her out but, her expectations were too high. She was angered by people. Their chaotic and destructive actions upset her. I didn't think she was dangerous but… she has been experimenting with the people here. If a person gets derezzed in the games, she may reprogram them. She's trying to tamper with their minds, their free will. Once she perfects the technology she aims to enslave the whole world and run it like a computer."  
"So, she's a… communist?" Mal asks tilting her head.

* * *

"Mal hasn't responded to my texts," Ben says.  
"She probably found some cute clothes," Evie says pulling out her mirror. "Mirror, mirror, be so kind, would you our friend Mal find?" Evie reads her mirror for a while. "Oh no! Mal is in trouble," Evie says to everyone.  
"Again?" They say in unison.  
"We need a plan," Evie says.

* * *

Quorra is sitting in the computer room typing. Deley leans against the wall by the door. "It's lunchtime," he says. "I know this great little Italian restaurant. It's hidden away on this side street. I know the owner and he would probably perform some live music if I asked him. What do you say?" (Lady and the Tramp Reference!)  
Quorra looks up from the monitor and stares at him blankly.

* * *

"Time moves much faster in the grid" Sam explains. "One second in the real world is fifty in here. I've been trapped here for a week which feels like a whole year."  
"This is horrible, why would she do this?" Mal asks.  
"Well, I wasn't the best CEO or boyfriend for that matter. I was neglectful. She must be pretty mad." Sam says sadly.  
"I've gathered most of the other prisoners to form a resistance. Quorra's been increasing the security programs recently and is preparing the mind control system. She's almost ready to launch the program; she named it the World Authority on Logical Thought." Sam explains as they walk towards the resistance base. "The only way to stop her is to get out of here, and the only way out is through the output portal. But it can only be activated from the other side or by Quorra herself."  
"My friends can do it," Mal says.  
"I hope so, we'd better hurry because once this new program comes online it will be impossible to leave," Sam says walking into a large hangar filled with blue and black aircraft.

* * *

Jay runs past the office hooting and hollering. "Excuse me," Deley says leaving the office and briskly walking after him.  
Evie, Ben, and Doug peak around the corner of the hallway. "Okay, we have to get that computer," Doug says. The three of them run towards the computer room just as Quorra closes the door. They hear the lock click. Quorra doesn't want to talk to Deley anymore.  
Deley finds Jay on the Tourney field operating the Dragon cannon. "I'm rotten to the core." He says shooting a ball past Deley.  
Deley grabs him by the shirt and drags him inside saying "You just earned yourself the next eight Saturdays in detention. Two months!" He says holding up his fingers. "Two!" He throws Jay in a storage closet and locks the door.  
"He's heading back to the library," Evie says in a panic. The three-run down the hallway, enter the library and sit down again.  
Deley walks in as the teens try and hide their heavy breathing. "Jay won't be joining you; he has to be separated so that nothing distracts you from that essay. I expect five completed essays when the bell rings." He says marching out of the room.

At the same time, Jay climbs the shelves of the storage room and enters the ceiling. Jay starts crawling over the ceiling tiles humming the Pink Panther theme as he does.  
"What now?" Ben asks. Just then the grille of the air vent flies off the wall and clangs on the floor. Jay exits the vent holding the computer above his head with both hands.  
"I guess my dad taught me something useful after all." He says as his friends applaud and laugh.  
"What about the woman?" Ben asks.  
"She wasn't there." Jay answers opening the laptop and giving it to Doug.  
Doug begins typing. "This code is actually very complex." He says sadly. "I don't know if I'll be able to…"  
"Let me try," Carlos says cracking his knuckles. Carlos begins typing very quickly.  
"He's always been inexplicably good with technology," Jane says with a shrug.  
"I'm Sorry about all that stuff I said," Ben says to Jay. "I'm sorry to… to all of you." Jay says looking at everyone.  
"Awww." They all say and embrace in a group hug.  
"Done," Carlos says. "I've opened the portal, but it still has firewalls around it."


	5. Chapter 5

Mal looks at the horizon as a beam of blue light shoots into the sky. "Let's GO! Scramble the fighters!" Sam shouts. Fighter planes begin taking off. Each one is piloted by a villain. Mal, Sam and his friends board a large plane and take off as well. Mal looks down and sees ground forces marching out of the city.  
Mal watches the amazing scene before her as they leave the dense castle-like city behind. The city is surrounded by a deep canyon and far in the distance; there is an enormous floating platform. There are several bridges from the platform to the city. The army begins crossing the largest center bridge as planes head towards the portal.  
As they approach a large orange cylinder materializes around the portal. A large face appears on the cylinder. It is a man with a small mustache. He says in a booming voice "I am W.A.L.T., The World Authority on Logical Thought. You will all be reprogrammed".  
Sam picks up the planes communicator and warns the resistance "Don't let him derez you or you'll be enslaved."  
An army of enemy planes and infantry emerge from behind W.A.L.T. One of the soldiers walks up to W.A.L.T.'s face and says "So tomorrow all the security programs are forming a union and going on strike. We demand more time off with our families."  
"Silence!" W.A.L.T. shouts sending out a beam that destroys the small man. "Get back to work you lazy guards."  
More Daft Punk music plays and all the characters begin singing a song as they battle. All the planes begin leaving laser trail and shooting at one another. They dive, spiral and dogfight. The soldiers on foot begin shooting rifles and throwing identity disks. Sam's ship is hit from behind and makes an emergency landing on the platform. Ralph opens the door and begins smashing soldiers; he jumps from the ground to smash a plane out of the air and lands on a program driving a light cycle. He enters a fury that reminds Mal of a certain rage-filled Marvel character. Mal sees Zurg on the bridge shooting orbs at more of W.A.L.T.'s soldiers. Calhoun shoots and throws grenades at a group of guards. Vanellope flies a jet in the air which glitches and phases through several enemy planes destroying them. Felix is scrambling around repairing downed enemy vehicles. The resistance fighters begin piloting them to attack the guards. And Cat is fighting twenty guards at once using Mantis style Kung Fu.  
All of W.A.L.T.'s forces are eventually defeated. As the last plane crashes into W.A.L.T.'s face he yells "Enough!" he sends out a shockwave or red energy. All the planes are knocked out of the sky. Every soldier is sent flying off the bridge into the chasm. Sam and Mal are closest but as they fall Mal grabs both Sam and the ledge. She swings Sam over and he also grabs the side of the platform.  
As they hang off the ledge awaiting the next attack, suddenly a light cycle zooms across the bridge. Coming out of the distance is Kronk. He heads straight for W.A.L.T. He yells his battle cry at the top of his lungs "I haven't made spinach puffs in six months!" he collides with the force field and explodes with a flash and a shower of sparks.  
A crack appears at the base of the shield. Mal and Sam climb up and lean over Kronk as he is dying. He whispers to Mal "Hurry, be with your boyfriend again." He coughs and dissolves away.  
Mal throws her disk through the crack which bounces around hitting all the weak points in the giant head. W.A.L.T is destroyed, and a shower of sparks rains down like glitter and fireworks go off around the portal.  
Sam and Mal take the first step on the pedestal when Quorra emerges from the light of the portal. Mal grabs her disk and prepares to fight. Sam calls out "Quorra, I'm sorry. I should have paid more attention to you. I was selfish. I love you."  
Quorra looks sadly at him. "Maybe I should have talked to you more, instead of doing all this. What was I thinking? I got carried away." She says breaking down.  
Sam and Quorra run to each other and hold one another crying. Mal rolls her eyes as the two of them. They all walk through the portal.

* * *

They emerge in the library. Mal and her friends hug.  
Quorra says "Oh I love reading." She reaches for George Orwell's 1984.  
Sam grabs her hand before she touches it. "How about we stick with Jules Verne?" He says.  
Their fingers entwine, and they walk out of the library. Holding hands, they walk down the hallway.  
Sam says, "Come on we have to release these prisoners to the Isle of the Lost and return the characters to their arcade machines."  
The bell rings and the group exits together. Doug puts the last period on his essay and puts it down on the desk before catching up with his friends.  
Deley walks in, picks up the paper, and begins to read.  
"Dear Mr. Deley, we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for what we did. But we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us… in the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions."  
Mal, Ben, Evie, Doug, Jane, Carlos, and Jay all walk across the Tourney field laughing.  
"But what we found out is that each one of us is a brain…  
…and an artist…  
… a prince…  
… an outcast…  
… an overachiever…  
… a basket case…  
…and a criminal.  
Does that answer your question?  
Sincerely yours, The Descendants."  
Everyone thrusts their fist in the air in a silent cheer. Freeze frame credits roll.  
The End.


End file.
